Silence Radio
by FrenchKS
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction "Radio Silence" de Limited Fantasy. Le Capitaine Kirk se fait enlever, Spock part à sa recherche... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : les personnages de Star Trek ne nous appartiennent pas et nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice (à part notre satisfaction personnelle ^^)

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est la traduction de celle anglaise « Silence Radio » écrite par Limited Fantasy qui nous a donné la permission de la traduire ! (version anglaise ici sans les espaces : http : // www . Fanfiction . Net / s / 5526335 / 1 / Radio_Silence ). Elle a été effectuée par Anais (que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour sa gentillesse et son travail) suivie d'un petit travail de relecture et de correction de ma part.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Quand le capitaine Kirk se réveilla, il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans l'Entreprise. Il s'attendait plutôt à reposer sur le sol dur en pierres d'un cachot. A la place, il se trouvait dans un lit avec des draps en soie. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas fini dans un bordel sur une planète de débauches, mais il rejeta cette idée presque immédiatement en se rappelant les évènements avant son réveil dans cette chambre obscure et imprégnée d'une odeur de parfum de luxe.

Il était dans la Base spatiale 70, se promenant dans un joli petit jardin d'hiver en compagnie d'un Capitaine de corvette qu'il avait rencontré pendant ses années à l'Académie. Ils venaient de contourner un arbre imposant quand Kirk s'était retourné pour regarder la fleur que son compagnon pointait vers lui. Une seconde plus tard, tout devenait noir.

Avant même que les portes ne s'ouvrent, Kirk était assis et attendait, sachant exactement qui était son attaquant et kidnappeur.

...

Ou plutôt, il pensait savoir exactement qui il était. Mais la silhouette masculine qui s'avança dans la pièce le surprit totalement.

"Commodore Gregson?"

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher la surprise dans sa voix ni sur son visage alors que la porte se refermait. La lumière s'intensifia immédiatement, l'éblouissant, mais Kirk ne détourna pas le regard quand l'homme s'avança nonchalamment vers le duplicateur, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

Si Kirk n'avait pas su que le Commodore Gregson était un instructeur de l'Académie et l'un des meilleurs officiers de la flotte de ce quadrant, il aurait pensé qu'enlever des officiers faisait partie de ses habitudes. Mais connaissant les informations précédentes sur l'officier supérieur, la situation était extrêmement inconfortable. Surtout quand le commodore lui offrit un verre de vin en souriant, sans dire un mot.

"Ca vient du duplicateur, il n'y a aucun poison dedans. "

Comme Kirk refusait de le prendre, il haussa simplement les épaules et le déposa sur la table de chevet.

"Commodore—"

"Vince, Jim, nous ne sommes pas dans mon bureau."

"...Vince...pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?" demanda-t-il sans prendre le ton habituel du commandant qu'il aurait pourtant utilisé dans ce genre de situation.

Kirk sentait bien que chaque petit éclat de voix pouvait avoir d'imprévisibles conséquences. Il ne connaissait pas le commodore aussi bien que certains autres officiers de la flotte, et la situation ne ressemblait pas exactement à une visite ordinaire.

Pourtant, en dépit de toute l'incertitude dans laquelle il nageait, le capitaine était certain d'une chose : il n'avait certainement pas couché avec le commodore. Si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas habillé et se serait probablement réveillé avec le martèlement d'une gueule de bois. De plus, le lit suggérait qu'il pouvait être utilisé dans des buts moins… convenables. Cela rendit Kirk méfiant. Si ses souvenirs de Vincent Gregson du temps de l'Académie étaient corrects, celui-ci préférait ramener des hommes chez lui. En fait, il pouvait facilement se rappeler d'au moins une occasion lors de laquelle Gregson, alors qu'il était saoul, avait parlé en blaguant de le ramener chez lui.

"Allez, Jim, tu es un garçon intelligent. Tu sais exactement pourquoi tu es ici."

Kirk s'éloigna inconsciemment de quelques centimètres de l'homme et de son œil brillant de convoitise. Le Capitaine Kirk était peut-être plus ouvert que certains autres hommes en ce qui concernait le choix de ses partenaires sexuels, mais honnêtement, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'hommes qui l'attiraient. Vincent Gregson n'en faisait pas partie. Le commodore, un beau brun avec des yeux gris frappants, n'était tout simplement pas son type. Kirk n'était pas attiré par ce type d'hommes plus féminins, grands et maigres, et ne l'avait jamais été.

"Commodore, je n'approuverai pas cela et je demande—"

"Refusée."

On pouvait percevoir une trace d'humour dans la voix de Gregston alors qu'il vidait son verre et le posait à côté de celui, intact, de Kirk.

Quand ces yeux gris revinrent se poser sur le lit ainsi que sur lui, Kirk était prêt à se lever et à se défendre. Mais plutôt que de grimper sur le lit, le commodore resta où il était, regardant calmement le capitaine tendu avec une pointe d'amusement et un peu de… pitié ?

"Jim, je ne te prendrai pas de force, mais je n'accepterai pas non plus une réponse négative. J'ai été patient avec toi, observant tes progrès dans la flotte spatiale et lisant chaque parcelles d'informations sur tes dernières… hum… conquêtes inter-galactiques, mais ça se termine maintenant. Tu as été un Don Juan indécis, et je n'accepterai plus de lire quoi que ce soit d'autre à propos de tes aventures sans lendemain avec d'autres femmes. "

Kirk plissa les yeux en écoutant le commodore. La situation était devenue encore plus dangereuse. Gregson avait utilisé la flotte spatiale pour suivre chacun de ses mouvements ? Son intelligence lui permit de remettre à leur place chaque pièce du puzzle. Et soudain tout devint logique.

C'était la première fois, depuis son premier poste dans la flotte spatiale et de toutes ses mésaventures en son sein, que le Capitaine James T. Kirk se faisait capturer avec succès par un admirateur. Il se gifla mentalement pour s'être autant relâché sur la base spatiale au point que quelque chose de ce genre puisse arriver.

"Commodore — Vince — vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser que la flotte spatiale ne—"

"La flotte spatiale? Ils ne sauront rien de tout ça, à moins que tu ne leurs en parles, Jim, et je sais que tu n'en feras rien. Tu n'y penseras même plus après notre réconciliation. "

Kirk réprima un frisson face à la lueur concupiscente contenue dans le regard de Gregson alors qu'il se levait de son tabouret et s'approchait du lit. Il ne se déroba pas non plus quand il prit doucement son menton dans le creux de sa main.

"Il me semblait vous avoir entendu dire que vous ne vouliez pas me prendre de force. "

Sa voix était tendue et ses yeux noisettes à l'affut tandis que les doigts du commodore caressaient doucement son visage. L'expression de Gregson s'était adoucie mais Kirt ne ressentait rien pour lui qui soit semblable à de l'attirance. En fait, le traiter de façon si tendre comme s'il était une fleur fragile et délicate le dégoûtait.

"Et je ne le ferai pas, mais je veux te laisser quelque chose pour te permettre de reconsidérer ma pro—"

Heureusement l'interphone en-dehors de la pièce sonna et la main du commodore s'éloigna. L'expression tendre de son visage fut instantanément remplacée par de l'irritation alors qu'il lissait sa tunique et quittait la pièce, s'assurant de bien fermer la porte à clé une fois à l'extérieur.

Curieux, Kirk se laissa glisser du lit et s'approcha des portes coulissantes pour y coller son oreille.

"Commodore, nous demandons la permission de scanner la station."

En entendant la voix monotone de son coéquipier, le cœur de Kirk manqua un battement et il sourit. Sa disparition avait déjà été remarquée et Spock était à sa recherche.

"Permission accordée, Commandant. Nous avons également localisé le principal suspect, mais nous n'avons pas eu de résultats satisfaisants. "

Le capitaine nota sans surprise la fausse note d'excuses que le commodore employa et serra les dents. Il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'un scan de la station amène l'Entreprise à le retrouver. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Kirk jeta un coup d'œil à son avant-bras, se rappelant du _transponder_ que McCoy lui avait implanté il y avait de cela trois mois. Il appuya légèrement à cet endroit, satisfait de savoir qu'il était toujours là. Hum… peut-être que le commodore n'en avait pas connaissance ?

"Merci, monsieur, pour votre coopération. Nous vous recontacterons aussi souvent que possible. "

"Bonne chance, Mr. Spock. Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, n'hésitez pas à me contacter et je m'arrangerai avec la flotte pour que l'Entreprise puisse rester plus longtemps dans la station. Le Capitaine Kirk doit être retrouvé. "

Kirk voulu crier depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Mais après y avoir réfléchit plus sérieusement, il réalisa que ce ne serait pas seulement désespéré mais que ça pourrait également rendre son emprisonnement encore moins agréable qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'écartant de la porte à la fin de la conversation, Kirk espéra profondément que le commodore, dans sa hâte de l'enlever, n'avait pas pensé à la présence de son _transponder_.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_

Alors ce premier chapitre vous plait-il amis francophones ? ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette première traduction pour que nous ayons des retours sur les bonnes ou mauvaises choses à faire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le Capitaine avait disparu depuis trois jours exactement quand Spock raccrocha après son appel au Commodore Gregson. L'_Entreprise_ tout entier s'inquiétait.

Quand le Capitaine prenait une permission à terre, il disparaissait habituellement un jour ou deux. Quelquefois avec le Docteur McCoy, d'autres fois seul, appréciant la solitude que ne lui permettait pas le vaisseau. Il était cependant inhabituel de la part du Capitaine de ne pas les prévenir avant de partir. Pourtant, malgré cette anomalie, Spock avait attendu 13 heures après les 48 heures standard de la disparition du Capitaine avant de s'y intéresser.

C'était seulement après ces 13 heures que le Docteur et l'officier en Second avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Cette inquiétude s'était rapidement propagée au point que des membres de l'équipage revenaient à bord, tandis que le Capitaine ne répondait toujours pas aux appels répétés du Lieutenant Uhura.

A la treizième heure, Spock alerta la station spatiale. Plusieurs suspects furent arrêtés par un Commodore toujours efficace. Pendant ce temps, le vaisseau envoya sur terre plusieurs officiers de sécurité pour effectuer des recherches au sol tandis que l'équipage du pont essayait toujours de contacter le capitaine.

Cinquante minutes avant que Spock ne contacte le Commodore, le communicateur et le phaser du Capitaine Kirk furent retrouvés dans le jardin d'hiver. Toute prétention au calme chez le Docteur McCoy s'envola, forçant l'officier en Second à évacuer son ami du pont.

Mais après une rapide conversation avec le Commodore, la tension se relâcha un peu et Spock ordonna au Lieutenant Sulu de lancer un scan de la station. La possibilité existait qu'un tel scan soit inefficace, mais chaque piste devait être suivie de la manière la plus efficace possible. Si tout le reste échouait, alors il devrait se reposer sur d'autres moyens... plus créatifs. Spock savait que le Capitaine ferait de même si c'était lui qui avait disparu à la place.

* * *

Un jour s'écoula dans une atmosphère de délicate camaraderie entre le ravisseur et le captif. Gregson avait laissé Kirk seul dans sa chambre après l'appel. Il revint le jour suivant pour partager trois repas avec le Capitaine, discutant de sujets anodins avec lui, comme s'ils étaient deux amis en permission. Cependant, cette familiarité n'empêchait pas Kirk d'être toujours aussi conscient que le Commodore n'attendait qu'une faille dans ses défenses pour frapper.

Alors même qu'il subissait l'un de ses emprisonnements les plus confortables, Kirk redoutait la situation à venir, plus encore que s'il avait été enfermé dans un donjon médiéval. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage dans sa situation était que l'_Entreprise_ essayait toujours de le localiser. Son transponder se trouvait encore dans son avant-bras mais les scans de Spock ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il se trouvait donc dans un bâtiment qui arrivait à bloquer entièrement les scans. Gregson avait vraiment tout planifié.

* * *

Le premier scan n'avait rien dévoilé. Le second non plus. Même en modifiant légèrement les systèmes, toujours rien. Cela rendit Spock mal-à-l'aise et suspicieux. Même si le transponder était détruit, il aurait dû être capable de percevoir quelques faibles signaux... mais aucun des scans ne dévoila quoi que ce soit.

Aprés son quart, il retourna perplexe dans ses quartiers pour méditer, ordonnant à Sulu de lui rapporter les résultats exacts des scans.

Quarante minutes plus tard, le Vulcain s'avoua incapable d'atteindre ne serait-ce que le deuxième stade de méditation et se leva pour passer les scans en revue.

Alors qu'il regardait sourcils froncés les résultats sur l'écran, Spock pianota plusieurs commandes sur son clavier afin d'extraire et d'amplifier certaines anomalies.

Il comprit alors en cinq minutes pourquoi l'_Entreprise_ ne pouvait pas localiser le signal du transponder : certains bâtiments de la Base Spatiale abritaient du personnel et des informations de haute confidentialité. Ils étaient donc protégés pour empêcher n'importe quel scan de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Grâce à cette découverte, il s'autorisa un moment de soulagement face à la disparition du premier obstacle. Mais ce repos ne dura qu'un bref instant et il alluma le communicateur, ordonnant à Uhura de le connecter au Commodore Gregson.

* * *

Kirk fut réveillé par le son d'une voix provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Troublé, il regarda le réveil à la tête du lit et nota qu'il était 0400 heures. Il glissa du lit et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Il se mit à écouter et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Spock.

"Commodore, je comprends qu'effectuer des recherches dans ces trois bâtiments va à l'encontre de toutes les réglementations, mais je me dois d'insister—"

"Refusé, Commandant. Vous savez que je ne peux l'autoriser et je ne peux croire que quiconque dans ces bâtiments soit susceptible de retenir captif le Capitaine Kirk. En fait, j'ai déjà effectué mon enquête, et il ne se trouve dans aucun de ces bâtiments. "

"Néanmoins, je requière la permission d'effectuer ma propre investigation. Il est impératif que nous retrouvions le Capitaine. "

"Je conduirai une seconde recherche, M. Spock, malgré mes doutes, et je vous rappellerai demain. "

Kirk ferma les yeux, imaginant l'expression sévère sur le visage de son Second alors qu'il observait le Commodore dans le silence qui suivit. Il savait que Spock transgresserait volontiers n'importe quelle règle pour le ramener. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Gregson n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait à faire.

Cela en tête, il retourna au lit, sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit bien reposé pour le lendemain. Le Commodore allait se montrer pénible maintenant qu'il était coincé.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^

Spock va passer à la vitesse supérieure pour retrouver Kirk je pense que ça va devenir intéressant...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt pour le prochain épisode !_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Le communiqué avec le Commodore aurait poussé n'importe quel humain à s'arracher les cheveux et à crier. Mais Spock se contenta d'inspecter une nouvelle fois le travail qu'il avait accompli ces dernières heures. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à se plonger dans une transe profonde, occultant son environnement pour mieux d'analyser les faits et ses sentiments sans aucune interruption extérieure.

Fait : Jim a été enlevé il y a approximativement 4.2 jours.

Sentiments : Détresse : comment est-ce que Jim a pu être aussi négligent ? Ainsi qu'un ressentiment illogique à l'encontre du sujet.

Fait : 3 structures de la Base Spatiale 70 ne sont pas accessibles au scan du navire.

Sentiments : Grâce à cette découverte : joie soudaine et soulagement. Puis contrariété face à la réalisation qu'il devrait passer par les voies officielles de la Flotte Spatiale pour se procurer l'accès à ces bâtiments. Impatience spécifiquement humaine.

Fait : Le Commodore Gregson, malgré son amitié pour Jim, refuse de le laisser conduire une enquête personnelle sur l'une de ces trois structures.

Sentiment : Frustration. Gregson n'est pas aussi conciliant que Jim à propos des règles, mais il a promis de faire un second balayage—stop.

Question : Si Gregson était aussi impatient que l'équipage de l'Entreprise de retrouver le Capitaine Kirk, pourquoi a-t-il refusé son aide pour accélérer la conclusion de l'enquête ?

Revue des réponses humaines de Gregson.

Sentiments : Surprise, irritation, inquiétude à peine cachée.

Conclusion : Gregson cache quelque chose—

_Spock !_

Sa concentration explosa et le Vulcain s'arracha brutalement de sa transe avec crainte. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant dans sa cabine l'origine de cette voix.

_Spock !_

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Jim et qu'elle ne provenait pas de l'endroit où il était agenouillé. Etonné, il fallut un moment à Spock pour se calmer et retomber dans son état méditatif.

Replongeant dans une légère transe, il sonda son esprit et abaissa les barrières mentales qu'il maintenait au dessus de ce qui ressemblait à un faible rayon de lumière. Il tendit mentalement sa main vers cette lumière vascillante, l'effleurant délicatement du doigts.

_Une pièce faiblement éclairée. Le visage fébrile du Commodore Gregson. Un appareil métallique. Kirk est attaché. Il lutte —_

Spock fut soudainement repoussé loin de la menace, éjecté de sa transe et se retrouva vautré sur la couchette de sa cabine. Il resta là, haletant, les yeux dilatés, sentant les échos de la panique de Kirk. Il ne pouvait pas rester là une seconde de plus. Il devait se lever.

Rassemblant ses forces, il se mit debout, enleva sa robe et mis son uniforme en un temps record. Appuyant violemment sur l'interphone, il ordonna au Docteur McCoy et à trois autres hommes de la sécurité de le rejoindre dans la salle de téléportation dans deux minutes. Le temps manquait.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Désolée du retard mais avec les concours et le déménagement fin juin qui se profile je n'avais pas trop le temps de poster de chapitre... Mais pour me faire pardonner, le suivant arrive de suite ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, mais c'est le seul moyen."

Kirk regarda le visage pâle de Gregson.

Il s'était réveillé cinq minutes plus tôt les membres attachés au lit et la tête qui tournait. Il avait manifestement été drogué et n'avait aucune idée du quand ni du comment. Il ne réagit donc pas pendant les deux premières minutes, mais quand il réussit à évacuer la plus grande partie de sa désorientation, il réalisa que le Commodore avait senti que le temps lui était compté. Il avait alors décidé de renoncer totalement à la séduction.

"Je croyais que vous ne me forceriez pas à faire quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas faire."

Le vacillement de sa voix trahissait l'effroi qu'il avait pourtant essayer de cacher. Mais où étaient Spock et l'_Entreprise_ ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Gregson ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et sortit un petit appareil triangulaire. Kirk ne reconnut pas l'objet mais avait le pressentiment que, quoi que cela pouvait être, ça le rendrait sûrement plus docile aux souhaits du Commodore.

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais eu plus de temps, Jim. Mais je ne peux pas attendre que tu te souviennes de ton affection pour moi. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir utiliser ça pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire."

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux quand il sentit le métal frais toucher son front. Son coeur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine — Spock, où était Spock ? —

Ses yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que son corps s'arc-boutait en réaction à l'étincelle qui courait le long de ses nerfs. Il sentit comme un choc en premier lieu, qui devint plus intense quand la douleur se centralisa dans sa tête. Fermant les yeux de nouveau pour se concentrer et faire partir cette souffrance, le Capitaine ne put pas s'empêcher d'appeller de nouveau Spock dans sa tête, croyant en quelque sorte que son premier officier serait capable de l'entendre depuis l'espace.

La bataille contre l'appareil qui s'agrippait à sa tempe continua pendant plusieurs minutes et la douleur empirait à chacune d'elles... jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Spock, McCoy, et l'équipe de sécurité arrivèrent à quelques mètres des quartiers du Commodore Gregson. La seule personne qui les bloqua fut l'unique officier de sécurité des quartiers. Spock l'assomma sans aucune hésitation et arracha la carte d'accès du cou de l'homme. Si McCoy et le reste de l'équipe avaient de quelconques objections, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot alors que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'ils entraient dans un salon vide.

Faisant un signe de main aux hommes de la sécurité pour qu'ils se glissent de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, Spock s'avança rapidement vers une autre porte menant à la chambre à coucher. Il s'aperçut alors que la carte ne fonctionnait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il recula, ajusta le réglage de son phaser et tira.

* * *

_Un bruit._

_Un bruit fort de métal qui craque et des pas qui résonnent._

_Des cris._

_La sensation que quelque chose quitte sa tête._

_Des mains trop chaudes qui touchent sa figure._

_Nonnonnonsorssors! _

_Soulagement._

_De la fraîcheur._

_Disparition des liens._

_Un poids._

_Une faible lumière._

_Un visage pâle._

_Des yeux sombres._

_Des yeux bleus._

_Les reconnaît sans les connaitre vraiment._

_Un toucher._

_Une force._

…_ non... pas ça!_

_A suivre_

_

* * *

Et voilà les choses se corsent... Pauvre Kirk je sens bien que Spock ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va retrouver ! Nous avons fait en sorte de respecter totalement le texte d'origine notamment le choix particulier de l'auteur de mettre en page la logique de Spock de cette manière et de décrire les sensations de Kirk. A vous de nous dire ce que vous en pensez ^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Kirk se réveilla, il ressentit tout de suite le confortable vrombissement de son navire et également les sons familiers provenant de l'infirmerie. Il s'accorda 3 secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir, comme il fallait s'y attendre, son médecin en chef, les sourcils froncés, surgissant au-dessus de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Spock debout de l'autre côté de son lit. Il cligna des yeux pendant un moment, autorisant l'information à se frayer un chemin à travers les brumes de son cerveau.

Une fois qu'il eut comprit que Spock avait finalement réussi à venir à temps pour le sauver, il adressa à ses amis un sourire radieux en s'asseyant, en grande partie pour les rassurer.

"...C-Combien de temps ?" Sa voix était éraillée, comme s'il avait crié pendant longtemps. Il n'en doutait pas vraiment, étant donné les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa captivité.

"3,7 heures, Capitaine. Le Commodore est resté emprisonné sur le vaisseau pendant tout ce temps." Son sourire s'évanouit à la mention du Commodore. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une expression de confusion avant qu'il comprenne.

"Ah, oui...oui...L'avez-vous déjà interrogé, Mr. Spock?"

Le Capitaine se remettait remarquablement vite. D'après ce que le département des sciences et de l'ingénierie avait découvert sur le petit objet, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir penser de façon aussi lucide aussi rapidement, et se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa capture. Et pourtant, en dépit des conseils du médecin et des propres réserves de Spock, le Capitaine insista pour être délivré de l'infirmerie, et ce après 8 heures d'observation seulement.

La flotte avait été mise au courant des actions du Commodore et le Lieutenant Commandeur qui était détenu avait été relâché. Un procès en cour martiale devait débuter dans deux jours, lorsque les trois officiers Commandants seraient arrivés pour le superviser. Personne à bord de l'_Entreprise _n'était autorisé à juger en raison de leur implication dans l'affaire en cours. Assez bizarrement, ces nouvelles n'avaient pas eu l'air d'inquiéter le Commodore. Il était resté serein et s'était contenté d'invoquer son droit à un avocat. Le Docteur McCoy n'était pas tranquille face à ce comportement, mais Spock ne s'inquiétait pas. Il se disait que, comme dans tous les autres cas de crimes passionnels, c'était parce que l'homme avait retrouvé son sens commun et acceptait de devoir être jugé et puni en accord avec la loi.

Spock ne s'alerta pas non plus quand le Capitaine lui confia la passerelle, 20 minutes avant que son vaisseau ne reparte. Malgré ce que Kirk pouvait clamer, son premier officier était conscient qu'il était loin d'être complètement rétabli.

Il réalisa à quel point le Capitaine était loin d'être guéri seulement lorsque une heure plus tard, les officiers de la passerelle et de la salle de téléportation reportèrent, paniqués, la disparition du Capitaine et du Commodore. Spock ne perdit pas de temps à se réprimander pour son laxisme ou ses espérances typiquement humaines. A la place, il contacta immédiatement la Base 70 pour faire arrêter et détenir les fugitifs pendant qu'il ordonnait à Sulu d'effectuer un scan complet de la base.

Dans la demie-heure qui suivit, ils avaient localisé le signal du transpondeur du Capitaine Kirk. Spock se rendit sur les liexu avec une équipe de sécurité pour finalement découvrir qu'il avait été enlevé et jeté en-dessous d'une table par les lignes spatiales au départ de la station.

Il était heureux que Spock soit un Vulcain. L'agitation qu'il ressentait fut aisément repoussée au profit de la logique alors qu'il enquêtait sur les convois partis la dernière heure. Il ne s'embêta pas à demander aux employés s'ils avaient ou non vu le Commodore Gregson ou le Capitaine Kirk. Si cela avait été le cas, ils l'auraient immédiatement reporté à l'_Entreprise_ quand l'alerte avait été donnée.

L'heure suivante fut frénétique à bord de l'_Entreprise. _Spock testa une théorie à propos d'une possible relation entre la destination du Capitaine et le petit objet trouvé sur lui à leur débarquement dans les appartements du Commodore. S'aidant de la liste des dernières communications et de leur destination, et après que l'équipe scientifique lui ait donné la liste des composants de l'outil de contrôle mental, l'ingénieur Scott fut capable de retrouver les possibles destinations des réfugiés

Spock n'attendit pas de recevoir les instructions de la flotte. Il y avait suffisamment de règles qui justifiait l'ordre qu'il donna à l'un de ses lieutenant de diriger l'Enterprise vers Phylius Ter'o'na à vitesse de distorsion 6.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà un autre petit chapitre ! Désolée du retard mais Anais a beaucoup de travail. Le rythme de publication atteindra au mieux les 1 chapitre par semaine ou tous les 15 jours.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Je vous rappelle toujours que des traductions de fanfictions anglaises sont disponibles sur le forum de French K/S !**


End file.
